


感情用事

by narraci



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, past Lancelot (Kingsman)!James/Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 梅林对艾格西说，你不能感情用事，你接受的所有训练都是为了证明这一点。艾格西说，要是他没有得老年痴呆的话，应该可以记起来艾格西没有通过这个该死的变态的测试。





	感情用事

哈利沏了两杯茶，把倒有甜酒的那一杯递给了梅林，梅林皱了皱鼻子，接了过来没说什么。

阳光从二楼的落地窗洒在厚厚的羊绒地毯上，哈利和梅林分别坐在办公桌的两边，沉默地喝着自己手中的茶。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”梅林把小巧的瓷杯放在茶碟上，目光透过玻璃镜片打量着装饰着巨大油画与华丽帷幔的室内墙壁，“是不是有点夸张了？”

“还称不上夸张，”哈利有些迷惑，“只是稍微有些过时”。

“这不像是艾格西会喜欢的那种房子。”梅林说。

“啊，”哈利点了点头，“听说艾格西过去住在我那里时没有发表什么意见。”

梅林不可闻地叹了口气，他并不想在哈利面前提这件事，他的老房子，他的泡菜先生，他的蝴蝶，他的眼睛，他亲手保留的每张报纸，“老实说，那时候也没人有空去问他有什么意见，再者，那是你的房子。”

哈利理解地点点头，“只要稍微翻新一下，去掉这些，”哈利指了指梅林身后华丽的装饰，“就还是栋不错的房子。”

“也许还应该在隔壁盖几栋新的楼，安排几家员工住进来。”梅林说。

哈利站起来，在落地窗前走了几步，用剩下的那只眼睛观察着室外的景况，窗外是一片郁郁葱葱的景象，美丽宁静，那只约克夏犬哈米什趴在草地上，时不时晃一晃脑袋，这的确不会是艾格西喜欢住的地方，太空旷了，他拍了拍老友的肩膀。

“或者我可以住进来，”哈利转头看了眼明显放松了的梅林，“你是不是就在等我这么说？”

梅林摇了摇头，“是啊，我就指望着谁能接手，我们都不希望你再住在原来的房子里了。”

“这不是你的错，梅林。”哈利认真地说。

“艾格西也是这么说的，”梅林嘴角扬起，“但你知道，这些都只是用来安慰人的话。”

事实上这些话都不是用来安慰梅林的，而是安慰艾格西自己。

“说到这个，艾格西现在在哪里？”哈利抬手按了下眼镜边缘。

梅林目光快速地扫过眼镜片内置的信息屏，“卡迪夫。”

“干姜……威士忌特工已经准备好了一切，给你进行测试，”哈利说，“但按照流程，她需要两名特工同时在场，兰斯洛特还在医院里，所以就只有我和……加拉哈德。”哈利有些迟疑地说出这个代号。

“这和上次不一样，我们……损失得太多，”梅林的手搁在膝盖上，无意识地转动着尾戒，“虽然合众国特工慷慨地提供了资金，但资金是不会自己招募人手、重建总部的，这些都得有人去做。”

哈利有些严厉地看着梅林，“先是格拉斯哥，然后是爱丁堡，现在是卡迪夫？”

“他需要时间来思考一些事情。”梅林的双手交叠在一起，口气透出隐隐防备。

哈利无言地转身，面对着落地窗，“从卡迪夫回来一趟不是什么难事。”

“哈利，”梅林说，“没人在乎这张纸，我能继续胜任我的工作。”

“我从没怀疑过这一点，我的朋友，”阳光在哈利身后形成一道阴影，“但我们现在谈的是艾格西的问题。”

艾格西，梅林想。

年轻人的哭声回荡在他的噩梦里，尖叫声，不止一个人的，梅林甚至可以听到自己未曾发出的惨叫声，他有个小盒子，里面收着詹姆斯的眼镜和戒指，小盒子端端正正地藏在抽屉深处。梅林对艾格西说，你不能感情用事，你接受的所有训练都是为了证明这一点。

艾格西说，要是他没有得老年痴呆的话，应该可以记起来艾格西没有通过这个该死的变态的测试。

“要我说，这正是你的机会，”梅林展开双手，“成为亚瑟，按你的想法来改变，摈弃那些过时的规矩。”

哈利的肩膀有些不自在的耸动，“我猜我们谁都没坏到足以贯彻‘统治’的真义。”

“‘规划’，这里应该用‘规划’这个词，”梅林故意纠正他，“逃避责任可不是绅士所为。”

“过去奠基者认为，一名见过世面的绅士，有教养有地位有财富，他不再追求生活中的其他东西，理当会更奉献自己，而血的教训告诉我们，这基本上就是狗屎，”哈利垂着头，“一任亚瑟，一任亚瑟出于私人理由几乎导致我们的毁灭。”

“哈利，这就是问题所在，”梅林站起来，美国表亲送了他一双新的腿作为礼物，一旦坐的时间久了梅林就会认识到自己缺失的部分，他得时常起来走动，习惯义肢，“这就是问题。”

“恐怕你得说得更明白一些，”哈利看着梅林重新给他满上茶，给自己倒上更多的酒，“我不愿这么想，但目前的情况我只能认为艾格西不同意你重新回到岗位上，我不能理解原因。”

“我以为没有人比你更明白了，如果艾格西的父亲没有为了保护我们牺牲，艾格西原本可以有什么样的生活？”梅林深吸口气直起身，“如果，艾格西的父亲在掩护我们之前稍微思考一下他的妻子、他的孩子的未来……他把他们抛弃在一个困境里，这不意味着他不爱他的妻子和孩子，但这总意味着什么。”

“我不……”哈利抿着嘴，把剩下的话咽了回去，这不是他的领域，“从什么时候……”

梅林又拨弄了一下戒指，“你了解艾格西。”

“梅林，”哈利皱着眉头，十分不赞同，“死去的人永远死去了，我们为死人做的所有事情都是为了活着的人，你还活着，梅林，艾格西还活着。”

这儿以前的主人以前也曾活着，梅林有些好奇，以前的主人是不是穿着丝绸的绛红色睡衣坐在宽大的扶手椅里看书，脚边窝着他的狗，手边放着黑色的咖啡。

哈利担心他，担心艾格西，哈利没有多少朋友，他已经努力试着去当一个朋友了，梅林想。

“但我们都在死亡边缘失去了一些东西，”梅林权衡着自己的用词，“每个人都有自己的界限，我们致力于测试每个人的界限，艾格西的这条线和我们是不一样的。”他重新坐下来，手按在自己没有知觉的腿上。

我抛下了你，青年说，我认为你死了。

梅林看到青年的眼泪，他说你不能感情用事，只有完成了任务你才有资格回到家里在角落里独自哭上那么几声。

青年自然不会听他的，艾格西是个特别容易感情用事的人，梅林既恼火又有些担忧，他怕眼泪模糊青年的视线，让他看不清楚子弹飞来的轨迹。

就像……

他得停在这里，不能再往下想了，他不能被艾格西影响，梅林捏着自己的鼻梁。

“你们应该谈谈，虽然我对此没什么经验，”哈利咳嗽两声，掩饰自己的尴尬，“但我相信，开诚布公是一段关系的良好基础，你知道，我就试过……呃，表达自己，结果并没有那么差。”

“我会考虑的。”梅林真诚地笑了笑，甚至在镜片后眨了下眼睛，哈利不确定他是否在传递什么信息。

“我记得你说今天是黛西的生日？”哈利转移了话题。

梅林点了点头，“艾格西希望他能陪伴黛西成长，成为她的支柱，”要是艾格西死了，黛西就有可能成为第二个艾格西了，梅林想，但他不会让这事儿发生的，“我相信卡迪夫分部可以再等上一天，就像你说的。”

哈利十分赞同地点头，“他们绝对可以等。”


End file.
